Red vs Blue Yaoi Drabbles
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: Title basically describes everything you need to know. I am only doing Yaoi drabbles. Mostly focused on Agent Washington. I am excepting requests if you have any. Please Read and Review I suppose and EnJoY! Prompt: Nightmare Pairing: Caboose/Washington I will add characters onto the list as I write them!
1. Smile CabooseWash

**I know I should really be typing on my other story but right now I am in a serious Yaoi mood. Since Wash is my main time uke, I just HAVE to write drabbles with him in my favorite pairings of him. My main favorite pairings including Wash is...**

**Maine/Wash**

**York/Wash**

**North/Wash**

**and**

**Caboose/Wash.**

**Of course, not all of the drabbles will be Yaoi. Some will be Freelancer drabbles, Wash and the Blues drabbles and Red and Blue drabbles. If anyone has any requests then I may do some of those.**

**Well Enjoy I guess...**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Prompt: Simile**

**Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Agent Wash..." Wash heard somewhere from behind him. He didn't move, instead continuing to stare outside at the darkened valley that they temporarily call home. Any day would someone come to save them, to take them away. Help was coming. Along with food and other supplies. It was a nice thought, but seeing that it was Donut who answered the distress call, they couldn't be certain that help was even coming.

Behind Wash, Caboose slowly crept forward. The former special agent knew that the blue armor wearing solider was there, but did not show an acknowledgement of the other being there. Being quiet and calm was not a normal thing for Caboose. Sure he was sad about losing Church but he tried not to let that show. He kept a smile on his face because he knew people like Wash had it much tougher than him.

Not just concerning Church, just life in general. Caboose had never had to deal with the crap that Wash had. The blonde had never had an A.I go crazy in his own head. To be betrayed by the ones that call themselves his friends. To be shot in the back and sent to prison for doing the right thing. In all honesty, Caboose felt so bad for poor Wash. Caboose knew that someday his wounds would heal and he would get over Church, but he also knew, Wash would never be okay.

"Agent Wash?" He tried again but stopped himself before he let any other words leave his mouth. He wasn't quite sure how to approach Wash anymore. Normally he would talk with a happy tone and everything would be fine, but that was for everyday conversations. How could he talk to Wash about his horrible past with a smile on his face? It just couldn't be done.

"Yes Caboose." Wash finally said with a solemn tone. He broke the overwhelming silence which sort have shocked Caboose. He hadn't expected Wash to talk so suddenly. Or at all. For the most part Wash was quite when it came to talks like the one they were currently having. Well, it couldn't be considered 'a talk'. Only few words had been said. However, the heavy air that surrounded them gave away the seriousness of the conversation about to happen.

"Wash...How come you never simile?" Caboose asked lightly. He didn't receive an immediate answer. At first he thought that Wash didn't even hear him. It wasn't until he opened his mouth to speak again when Wash answered him.

"I guess…I guess I never really had anything to smile about. Until now really." Wash said with a smile dawning on his face. Caboose knew that it was forced and overall fake, but said nothing about it. He just knew that Wash would try to deny that he was faking it.

"What do you mean Wash? Were you not happy when you were a Freelancer?" Caboose asked. He knew lots of bad things happened to Wash during that time but Wash had told him that the bonds he had with some of the other Freelancers made everything worth it. It was like his and Church's friendship. Troublesome but Unbreakable.

"I was. I mean, when I was hanging out with York and North and them, but besides that…My time in Project Freelancer was not the best. Not enjoyable at all. It's sad, but kind of relieved all of that is over." Wash said quietly. The former Freelancer sounded close to tears. Caboose suspected that the other had began to think about losing his actual friends from the Freelancer program.

"But now Caboose, I have a real reason to smile. My time here with you and Tucker, even the Reds has been real. I wouldn't trade it for nothing." Wash said and finally turned to look at Caboose. Tears had welled up in Wash's almond colored eyes but did not spill over. Probably becuase the Freelancer refused to cry in front of anyone. Even Caboose. Although it looked as though he was about to anyway.

"Wash. I'm glad your here too. You made me happy after losing Church." Caboose smiled himself before letting out a laugh. He lightened up himself and burst from his 'serious mode'. Caboose was normally never that serious but when he was, he meant business.

"I'm glad I could do that for you Caboose." Wash smiled a genuine smile for the first time in along time. Caboose had been a great addition to his life and made every second he spent worth living. Wash could almost admit he had developed...some kind of...feelings for the taller solider.

"Come on Washingtub! The sun is about to rise. Tucker said that the sunrise was nothing special, but Tucker is stupid so don't believe him!" Caboose smiled brightly. He held his hand out for Wash to grab hold on. Once the Freelancers hand was in his, Caboose took off in the direction of the 'door' to their new base. Wash kept a smile that graced his face with full and complete happiness.

"I think the colors of the sunrise are so pretty don't you Wash? I like all the pinks and reds it turns. I bet Sarge likes sunrises too. Sarge likes anything Red. I guess that means we have to like anything Blue right? Since we're Blue team right? Blue has never been my favorite color. I mean I like it but its not my favorite. My favorite color is brown. Like a dark brown. Kind of like the same color as your eyes." Caboose said with a large smile. He went on to continue ranting about how amazing he thought Wash's eyes were. A blush apparent on Wash's face as he stayed silent.

"Tucker said that his favorite color was the color of love. Or any color that attracts women. So I'm just going to assume that his favorite color is pink since so much girls like pink. I'm not sure what's so great about the color pink. I mean Princess Strawberry wears pink but he insists that it's lightest red. What do you think Wash? Wash?" Caboose finally stopped talking to look back at Wash. The former Freelancer had a large smile on his face. It was a much better look on Wash than what Caboose was used to looking at. He hated seeing a sad look on Wash's face. It didn't work for him.

They made it outside and climbed up to the top of the base. It was slightly cold outside with a cool breeze blowing through the valley. It wasn't too cold but it was chilly enough to make both Caboose and Wash shiver lightly at the unsuspecting temperature change. Aside from the temperature, it was sort of hard to see the sunrise mainly because of the large cliffs hanging over them. However there was a large enough gap between the cliffs to get a good enough view of the morning sky. It was beautiful like Caboose had promised. Just the sight brought yet another smile to his face. He was quite used to seeing sights like this one.

Being in Project Freelancer meant he spent most of his time in space. When he wasn't on the Mother of Invention, it was usually night so he could never get to see the sun really. Of course there was day missions, but it was nothing like it was now. They sat together in a comfortable silence. Caboose's hand still had a vice grip on Wash's. Making sure that the other could not escape his hold.

"Caboose…" Wash muttered quietly and paused to look over at the blue solider in his nightwear clothes. Caboose was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and some gray camouflage shorts to match. Wash himself was wearing a pair of light blue sweat pants and an extremely light yellow t-shirt. It was their typical nightwear clothes. Caboose looked over at Wash.

"Yes Wash?" Was his simple response to Wash. Even if it was only one word, he knew the thousands of things that Wash had said with his eyes.

_ Thank You. You saved me. You made me better. You made me feel again. You made me live again. You made me love again. You made me human again. Thank you._

Caboose smiled at the unspoken responses that he knew Wash was keeping to himself. Caboose increased his grip on Wash's hand and brought the other closer to him using said hand. Wash was moved until their bodies were pressed together. They sat like that in silence. No one moving, both too weary of the current situation to do anything. Finally Caboose gave a light sigh.

"Wash… I really like you. You're really smart and really funny. Not to mention you're kind of pretty but at the same time really strong. I thought I would be lost without Church but you made everything okay again. So…umm… I'm not sure how love goes but…I love you?" Caboose tried with a blush on his face. He wasn't quite used to showing affection like that and didn't necessarily know how to approach Wash on a topic like that. So he went for it, straight forward. Which had seemed to be the best choice.

"I love you too Caboose. By the way, I'm not a girl so you better not call me pretty again."

"But Washhhh… You are pretty."

"Caboose…"

"Right sorry Washingtub."

"It's Wash remember."

"Oh right! Sorry about that!"

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I'm sorry if Caboose is too much out of character. I'm not too good at writing Caboose. I wanted to make a serious scene so maybe I should've used Caboose but I am just so addicted to Caboose/Wash right now! I can't get over it. I'm sorry if you did not enjoy the OOC Caboose. I tried to make him more like himself toward the end but failed. SORRY! **

**Review if you liked it! Ignore if you did not.**

**Next Prompt: Twisted**

**Next Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**I may be sticking with Caboose/Wash for quite some time because I am totally fangirling over them right now! Anyway if you have a requested Prompt or Pairing, review and tell me about or you can PM me. I'm cool with either.**


	2. Twisted CabooseWash

**I just love Red vs. Blue. Yaoi or not. I love Red vs. Blue and I have watching it since…forever! That's not important though! What's important is that the long timeline of Red vs. Blue I have just gives me more and more inspiration to type! I mean I haven't typed on my other story in quite awhile but it's not because I don't have any inspiration. It's because I have so much inspiration, so much I want to type for that one story, I don't know how to continue to write on it.**

**On another note! I am just obsessed with Caboose/Wash right now. I really am. I will try to write other pairings but it seems for right now, I will be writing A LOT of Caboose/Wash!**

**Thanks for those have reviewed and read it! Glad you liked it. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Prompt: Twisted**

**Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was just another ordinary day for the Red and Blue teams. Well at least, as normal it was going to get with their fucked up situation.

At Red Base everything was as it normally was. Grif and Simmons were spending their time arguing about the most littlest of things. Anything they could disagree on they did. What TV show they should watch even though the broken down TV that somehow still worked didn't get a single channel. What they should have for their next meal even though there was hardly even any food left. What food was left was what they had to survive on. If they ran out, Sarge figured they could go over and steal some of the Blues, or at least win it in a battle between the two teams.

Speaking of Sarge, the highest ranked solider of their team was sitting around and polishing his shotgun like he always did. Even though the entire time they spent with their 'Red vs. Blue' battles was just a simulation and they didn't really need to fight now, they must. They were still Red and Blue. That means they had someone to fight, which meant that's what they would do. Is fight.

Over at the Blue Base things were so abnormal is was normal for the Blue Team. Tucker was doing his normal routine. Absolutely nothing. That's they way he liked it. When Wash didn't have him running drills, he would like to sit around on the couch and maybe take a nap. Anything for the aching in his body to go away. So that's where he was, asleep on the couch.

Caboose was sprawled out of the floor not so far away from the couch. He had he stomach against the ground. The blonde haired regulation blue solider had a coloring book in front of him and was drawing and coloring happily. A large smile ran across his face as he drew pictures of him, him and Church, him and the Reds. Him and Wash. He even drew Tucker but much further off to the side. At least he was there however. After he was done drawing them all together, he drew a picture with a single person on it. He drew Wash. He wasn't quite sure what made him want to draw only Wash, but when he was done, he felt the love that he did for Wash, as well as the picture.

Where was Wash anyway? Caboose had just noticed that the former Freelancer was not anywhere nearby. Usually on day's off such like now, Wash would be there in the main living space with them, watching over them. Yet he wasn't. Caboose, now curious had to stand up and look around the base for the new leader of the Blue Team.

He walked around the base twice. Checking each room individually before coming back to check it again. He checked Wash's first. It would make since for the other to be in his own bedroom but surprising, he wasn't. Caboose even went as far to check under the bed since he couldn't be sure Wash wasn't under there. He checked his own room next and as well came up with nothing. He didn't even bother going to look in Tucker's room knowing that there was no way Wash would step one foot into the pigsty that Tucker's room had came to be.

Next Caboose looked outside and was relieved to see Wash out there sitting on the soft grass on the hill next to their base. He had one leg closer to him as he inspected it. Caboose, curious as ever walked over to where Wash was sitting and sat down himself.

"Whatcha doing out here Wash? Shouldn't you be in there telling Tucker to get ready for today?" Caboose asked sitting down on the shaded hill as well. Wash looked up with a confused glance. Caboose figured that Wash must have forgotten. "Today's Thursday isn't it? Don't we have a weekly fight with the Reds on Thursday?" Caboose asked the almost obvious. It was true, they did have a weekly fights with the Reds. For the most part they had won all of the fights, but the Reds keep coming back saying that they will defeat them someday.

"Oh right…I can't believe I forgot." Wash said sighing. He really couldn't believe he had forgotten. He and Sarge was the ones that set up the weekly battles. Every Thursday about midday. Still that didn't mean that Wash was bound to remembering said battles. Wash just sighed, not really feeling up to fighting the Reds today. Not to mention he had just injured himself not 5 minutes ago and knew he wouldn't be much use when it came down to it.

"That's fine Wash! Everyone can be a little forgetful every once and a awhile. I forget things all the time!" Caboose reassured him. It was the nice thing for Caboose to do and Wash appreciated it greatly. If he had been back at Project Freelancer everyone would just had laughed at him for being forgetful. Not to long after that Caboose stood up and offered his hand to Wash. The other took his hand and let himself be pulled into a standing position. Caboose began to tug Wash toward the base, completely unaware of the injured leg that Wash was supporting. Wash couldn't stop himself from letting a hiss in agony escape him.

"What's wrong Wash? Did I hurt you? Are you DIEING? Did Tucker hurt you? Was it one of the Reds? I'll kill them!" Caboose said with a serious face. It was odd to see Caboose actually angry. He even threatened to kill one of the Reds. Now that was rare. Caboose was always such a sweet heart so it was so weird to see him like this. Before the other solider could jump to any conclusions, Wash interrupted him.

"Caboose! No one hurt me! I just tripped and sprung my ankle is all! I'm fine really! No need to kill any of the Reds or Tucker. Well maybe Tucker… No actually lets not kill Tucker. I am fine." Wash repeated to Caboose until he was sure that the other had gotten it into his head. Wash was fine and he did not need Caboose going and killing Tucker.

"So you're okay. And not dieing?" Caboose asked, his normal happier tone coming back. Just the tone of his voice made Wash smile knowing that Caboose was only worried.

"Of course not Caboose. Just a sprained ankle is all." Wash continued to assure his teammate. After awhile Caboose was back to his normal self. Soon after their small conversation, Caboose began to pull Wash toward the base once again, this time more weary of the injury Wash had. However, with Wash limping it would take forever to get the former special Agent back to his room. So the only thing Caboose knew to do, was to carry Wash the rest of the way. So that's what he did. He locked one arm under Wash's legs and the other around his back.

"Caboose! What are you doing but me down!" Wash commanded as he felt his feet leaving the ground. He wasn't a child and defiantly didn't need to be treated like one. Especially by Caboose. However, Caboose did not put him down. Instead he carried the protesting former Freelancer to his own room and laid Wash down on the gray blankets on the bed.

"I'm sorry Washingtub, but it didn't want you to walk on your bad leg and injury yourself further! Besides you weren't that heavy. I had no problem at all carrying you. Tucker says my strength is Gods way of…con-conversationing? Completioning? Compensating! That's right!" Caboose ranted happily.

"I guess your right. Just don't ever do it again. Hey where are you going?" Wash asked as Caboose started to make his way out of the door. He said he would return shortly, before shutting the door lightly and leaving. He left a confused Wash behind as he made his way to exit the Blue base. He grabbed his gun on the way out in case and walked over to the Red base. Once there he invited himself in making his way around the base to get over to where the Reds were preparing for the battle.

"Hey what are you doing here you dirty Blue!? Came to surrender?" Sarge taunted the single Blue. He knew that Caboose was the brightest blue in the crayons box, but that didn't mean he would walk into their base with any armor on. Yet he did.

"Yes I did actually. Wash is hurt so I'm asking you not to attack our base." Caboose said with a warning tone. Almost daring them to disobey his request. Sarge grunted and Grif and Simmons stayed quiet in surprise. They both knew it was best for them to stay quiet.

"What makes you think just because you have an injured solider that I wouldn't attack you? Actually, this is the perfect opportunity. Strike when your enemy is down! That is the way of the Red Team." Sarge said with enthusiasm. Ready to march over to the Blue base and commence their attack. His enthusiasm was soon crushed when Caboose raised a pistol to him.

"I asked you nicely. I suggest you stay home today. I will kill you if you attack our base right now or anytime before Wash is fully recovered. Do not make me angry… I will kill you." Caboose promised before lowering his gun and leaving. He didn't stay to hear Grif rag on Sarge for being afraid of Caboose. All Caboose had on his mind was to return to Wash and help him recover from his light injury.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I would again like to apologize if Caboose is OOC. I am trying my best to keep him in character but it really is hard. I just love Caboose in his angry/protective/different mode. It's just amazing! I love Caboose and Wash so much right now no one has any idea what this couple is doing to me.**

**Anyway I would like to dedicate this fic to SupeyNinjaZora19 for being my best friend on Fanfiction! I got her into Red vs. Blue and Red vs. Blue Yaoi so this is for you Z! I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME!**

**Please join my forum if you would like to talk to me or Z and don't forget to go vote on my Poll! Review if you liked it! I WILL TYPE ON THIS STORY ANYWAY! I LOVE IT!**

**Next Prompt: Story Time  
Next Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**Again I will try to move on to other Pairings but I don't believe that will happen anytime soon. I'm not sure how frequent updates will be, we have to see on that as well. Don't worry though I will not give up on this story! **


	3. Story Time CabooseWash

**This one was a little harder to write seeing that when I wrote the last drabble I had no idea what I would do next. So when I posted the last one I just choose a drabble that was off the top of my head. Then I spent day and night wondering what I would write about for Story Time but now, I think I got it.**

**Also I have decided what I am going to do. I will make this story a 100 drabbles story. I will make 25 drabbles for each of my favorite pairings so... Caboose/Wash is first, after I finish all 25 for them I will move on to York/Wash. After them North/Wash and Finally Maine/Wash. I might need some serious inspiration for Maine/Wash because I do not have a SINGLE idea in my head right now.**

**Thanks for those have reviewed and read it! Glad you liked it. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Prompt: Story Time**

**Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"WASH! WASH! WASH!" Caboose screamed out as he ran into the main living area where Wash was. When he got there, he saw Wash sitting on the couch watching over Tucker who was on the ground attempting to do push-ups. Caboose thought it was so funny that Tucker had to do all of the work outs will he got out of doing them. Wash looked up from counting Tucker's push-ups. Which wasn't that much. They had been there for half an hour and Tucker has only done six push-ups.

"Yeah Caboose?" Wash responded to Caboose smiled back up at Caboose. He had always had a soft spot for Caboose. Even more so now they were... an item? Lovers? Were they even together? Wash wasn't quite sure so he decided he would have to clear that up with Caboose.

"I want you to read me a story." Caboose said walking over to Wash and sitting down next to him. The couch seemed to sink under his weight but paid that no attention. Caboose began to watch Tucker attempt to do more push-ups and fail epically. Caboose wanted to laugh as him for having to do the exercise in the first place, but did not figuring that Wash would make him join the other because he was joking around.

Every now and again Caboose would ask Wash to read him some story books. Some like you would expect a child to wanted to be read to. Caboose loved these books and stories because of their fiction nature. It was nice to escape from the life they lived now. Even Wash would admit to enjoying some of the books.

"How old are you? Like five?" Tucker breathed out slowly. Probably exhausted from the exercise that he wasn't and never will be used to. His remark offended Caboose, but not enough to get the blonde angry. Instead he just retaliated with his own remark towards Tucker. He jumped up from the couch and laid down on the ground next to Tucker with his stomach touching the ground.

"At least I can do push-ups unlike you!" Caboose said before proceeding to do the push-ups. He flexed his usually hidden muscles over and over again as he moved up and down from the ground. Wash was impressed. Caboose was doing a large number of push-ups that would make Maine jealous. Aside from this, Wash felt as though it was unnecessary for Caboose to join in. Unlike Tucker, he was not required to do them.

"Oh whatever Caboose! I don't have super human strength like you do! It's just not fair." Tucker frowned getting up from the ground not really caring if Wash got on him for it. Luckily Wash did not. Caboose got up.

"Don't worry about what Tucker says Caboose. I'll read to you. Since we all know Tucker can't." Wash smiled while mocking Tucker. Wash ignored the string of curse words that followed coming from the teal armor wearing 'solider'. Caboose nodded before running off to get the book he wanted read to him.

Once Caboose came back, he sat the book down on the coffee table not to far from the couch. From there they began to get into their normal story time positions. Wash stood so that Caboose was able to lay out on the couch. Since he was taller than the couch, he had his back against the arm with his legs spread of the couch. Luckily, he wasn't that tall so his feet didn't touch the other arm of the couch. Wash came over and basically sat on Caboose's lap with his back toward Caboose's chest. He had the book in his hand and opened the book.

He began to read to Caboose from there. Neither of them minded their position on the couch. That's how they always sat when it was story time. Nothing else mattered now that they were...together? Man, Wash was so over not knowing. Halfway through the book Tucker came in, it was funny cause they never noticed he left, and joined in on the couch at the edge of the couch. He fit perfectly between the couch arm and Caboose's feet. None of them said anything about Tucker joining, Wash just continued to read out loud.

Toward the end of the book Wash was greeted by two sets of snores. He looked over at Tucker to see that Tucker had brought his legs up on the couch and had leaned back against the arm of the chair. His head was rested against the couch and he was fast asleep. Wash peeked over his shoulder to see Caboose had his head also resting on the couch and was also asleep. Wash just smiled and decided to finish the book himself.

As he read the familiar book, he began to think about his life now with the simulation teams. How much his life has changed since he left Project Freelancer. How it's changed for the better since he met Caboose. How happy he is now. Soon Wash was reading the last page, but it felt as though there was something wrong with the book from there. He turned the last page of the book to look at back cover of the book. On the back cover, was a sticky note that Wash was sure wasn't there last time he read the book.

_Wash. You're my Best Friend. But that doesn't mean we can't be more right? _It what the note said in Caboose's handwriting. Some words were spelled wrong but it didn't matter really. The thought itself was so sweet. Wash smiled.

"Of course not Caboose. We can be anything you want us to be. Just like in the books." Wash whispered before setting the book aside and cuddling up to Caboose's chest and soon falling asleep. Completely unaware of the large smiled he received from the now awake Caboose.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**So sorry about the late update! Friday I went to my friends birthday party, Saturday my friend came over to stay the night with me and I couldn't type Sunday because my friend stayed until like 8 at night and I had to get ready for school so. So sorry.**

**Also I will be at my brothers house this weekend so I can't type then. My friends coming back over for the weekend after that so I will just be so busy. Which means when I type I type during the week so I have to worry about school. I will be busy, but I will get it done.**

**I know that this one is much shorter and I am sorry. I was trying to get this one posted as soon as I could, which I shouldn't do but I do anyway. **

**Thank you to has reviewed and read in general. I'm glad you liked it, and I will continue to work on it. REVIEW!**

**Next Prompt: Yelling  
Next Pairing: Caboose/Wash**


	4. Yelling CabooseWash

**I should be typing on this story more but I just found my Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn game disc and I just love that game. It is probably my favorite game ever. Of all time. Wash, I just quoted Wash. And with that sentence I quoted Wheatley from Portal 2. Oh I'm such a nerd. :D It's not my fault I swear.**

**Anyway, I know that Z reviewed and was kind of worried seeing that the title of this Drabble is Yelling. DO NOT FRET THOUGH! I promise that's its nothing bad. Wash would almost never yell at Caboose. I said almost. (Quoted Wash again ! Season 9 suckers!) **

**Just read and enjoy to fully understand why the title of this Drabble is Yelling. Review if you liked it!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Prompt: Yelling**

**Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Caboose had never been that bright. All his life he had people made fun of him for not being that smart. But there was something he knew for sure NOT to do, which was to make Agent David Washington mad. Being one of the several witnesses to Wash's actual fury, Caboose had learned early on from meeting Wash, that is was best not to get on his bad side. Luckily for him, Wash was never directly mad at him.

Ever since Wash had joined the Blue Team, the other was nothing but nice to Caboose. Which was great in Caboose's opinion. The last thing you would want is for someone like Wash to get angry and kill you. With Church it was totally different, the light blue soldier could never hit him with a gun. No matter how many times Church shot at him with any gun, Sniper rifle, normal rifle, or pistol, Caboose knew he was safe. Now Wash, that was a whole different story.

Now Tucker, was not so lucky. Being the total ass that Tucker is, getting on Wash's bad side was an everyday occurrence. Wash yelled at him every single day practically everyday. It was over something different every day too. One day it would be over Tucker not doing the regulation exercise's like Wash had commanded. Next over Tucker being a total pervert. They could argue and scream over anything really.

Like today. The yelling started early. It had started with Wash telling Tucker to run the course again and the teal solider absolutely refusing to.

"Tucker you have to. I am your commanding officer and you have to listen to me. So start running." Wash had commanded, pointed toward the cave with the most impossible obstacle course ever in it. Tucker glared back at the other. While Wash was wearing his civilian clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, Tucker was in full body armor and not happy about it, seeing that it was still early morning. Tucker just rolled his eyes, the only way Caboose knew that was because Tucker had his helmet off.

"I don't care if you're my 'Commanding Officer'. I honestly don't give a damn. It's five o'clock in the fucking morning and I am sleepy." Tucker complained like normal. He complained about the same thing everyday. He was tired, or lazy, or just plain out didn't want to do something. It got more than annoying for Wash. Which was understandable for anyone that had to listen to Tucker complain about the same thing all the time.

"You should care. It's important to be diligent as a soldier. I know that no one here is used to that seeing that you were all simulation soldiers, but it's important to anyone in the war. You may not care but I do, and as my subordinates you have to listen to me." Wash said with a glare. Wash knew that in the position they were in, they were most likely not going to have any battles, except with the Reds, but that was different. Of course, nobody knew when something was going to happen so it was important to be ready at anytime.

"Oh you think you're better than us? Is that is? You think you're so great since you were a Freelancer that you can just boss us around? Well you can't Wash. You're no better now than you were when you were a Freelancer. You never will be better since your incident with Epsilon" Tucker fussed at Wash. The teal soldier knew that what he was saying was rude and offense to Wash, but was tired of being bossed around. The look on Wash's face proved that he shouldn't have said that though.

"You don't know anything Tucker. You will never understand what I've been through. You say I'm not better than I used to be, and maybe your right, but at least I'm trying to change my ways. Who would actually want to stay fat, lazy and perverted all of their life when they have potential to be so much better?" Wash growled slightly raising his voice. His hands landing on his hips to emphasize his anger.

"You're right, I wouldn't know what you have been through, but since I am such a bad soldier I never will. Jokes on you bitch!" Tucker said stepping forward as if he was going to fight Wash. Though all of them there knew it would be a bad choice on Tucker's call. Before things could escalate from there, and oh how they could, Caboose stepped in-between them. He told Tucker to take a hike and never come back, but they all knew he would be back for food later on.

Caboose than led Wash back into the base to calm down himself. Caboose knew when Wash was angry or upset and usually fighting with Tucker only irritated him. The regulation blue soldier was sure that what Tucker had said about his experiences with Project Freelancer had upset Wash. Caboose knew Wash better than he would let out.

"Wash. Don't listen to Tucker. Tucker is stupid and doesn't understand you like I do. He never will. Nobody ever will." Caboose said with a sad smile knowing that Tucker's words would haunt Wash not matter what he said to Wash.

"I know Caboose it's just… I want everyone here to be ready incase something happens. Training the best way to ensure that. I know you don't need to train since you helped us fight the Tex's. Sure Tucker helped too but we all know how he is… I just want everyone to be safe. I can't loose another team…" Wash said with his hair falling in his face. Caboose understood him completely. He had lost Church and that was crushing. He couldn't imagine loosing all of his friends like that. The people he trained with and actually had fun with. Gone. So if anyone could understand where Wash was coming from it would be Caboose.

"I'm sorry I was yelling. I know that you don't like to hear me and Tucker argue like that." Wash apologized before Caboose could say anything. Maybe it would be better for Caboose to not say anything this time around anyway. So he stayed quiet and listened.

"I know that I shouldn't yell at Tucker, but he just pisses me off so much I just have too so I'm not that angry. To tell you the truth I hate to yell. I really do. I mean I was always yelled at by my dad growing up so I never really liked it. He would always yell at me to do better and to get smarter. When I joined the military I knew it would be the same way, but different because it wasn't family. It was worse actually. I had people judging me, who didn't even know me, constantly telling me to get better. And yet, I do it now. I'm just a hypocrite I suppose. Oh and now I'm rambling." Wash said crossing his arms. Caboose laughed at him for the ramble and the cute pose following. Wash raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Oh Wash. You're just being silly." Caboose said laughing loudly at him. Wash smiled and playfully glared at Caboose.

"You're just lucky I would never yell at you."

"I know."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Yes I am done. It is still very short but if you know how I am as a typer you should know I get distracted easily so I am not any good at typing on my stories. It's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry for the short drabbles and the late updates. Still I will be trying to improve in both of those problems.**

**Again if you have any requests or ideas for me I am open. I know that I said that this will have York/Wash, Maine/Wash and North/Wash in it, but at the rate I am falling in love with Caboose/Wash I am getting the feeling that the whole story will just be Caboose drabbles. I don't know. I will have to see based on what you guys think. Also someone asked me if I will be writing any smut. That is also up to you guys. If its wanted, it will be done, if not than I will not write it. Simple right?**

**Anyway Review and I will post as soon as possible.**

**Next Prompt: Nightmare  
Next Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**Also I wrote this whole story in one setting so if I get enough reviews I can pick up the pace. Reviews give me inspiration and I write more. So if you want to talk Caboose/Wash to give me inspiration, PM me or join me on my forum.**


	5. Nightmare CabooseWash

**Has anyone here seen the latest episode of Red vs. Blue season 11? The one with Donut coming in with Doc? I just love that episode so much, I was like having a fangirl attack. It was just so great. My favorite quote so far to anyone who has seen it…**

"_Let me get this straight, you heard a distress call, grabbed Doc, hoped on a ship and then told it to leave?!" _

**OH I JUST LOVE WASH! HE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER OFF ALL TIME AND I LOVE HIM! Sorry I am just fangirling right now. Please ignore my creepiness and continue onto the story~**

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Pairing: Caboose/Wash**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When it happened it was the same every time. The same voice screaming in his head, the same name being repeated over and over, the same scene of a now dead woman. To anyone else, it wouldn't seem that bad, but for him, it was the worst. It was the SAME thing haunting him every second of everyday. When he tried to sleep, his mind was molested by the horrible memories he had implanted into his head.

All he could hear the moment was the same voice screaming the same thing in his head. He hated it. He loathed the voice in his head and everything that came with it. He hated himself for being affected by a voice. By a shadow of a shadow. It was horrible! Absolutely horrible. It made him feel weak and useless and he HATED it.

Yet Wash had not been having the same dream he was used to. Lately he had been dreaming of losing his new team. He thought of losing Caboose and Tucker all of the time and his dreams reflected it. In his opinion these dreams where the worst of all. Compared to the others, just the worst dreams ever. It killed him to think of losing yet more friends. He even had dreams of losing the Red Team. Not as bad but still scarring.

He was having yet another dream of losing Blue Team. And he let everyone know he was, but not on purpose. He would go to bed, telling Caboose and Tucker to have sweet dreams, and pretty soon he is asleep. Yet his dreams are not riddled with anything like the others are blessed with. The others must be having their random ass dreams that make no sense, which wouldn't matter since none of them remember it anyway.

From there, his dreams would cause him great pain, causing him to scream out and whimper in his sleep. He knew that he did it. He even did it back during Project Freelancer. Wash overheard his friends talking about him screaming at night, during his sleep. Wash knew that none of them would tell him about it, but he found out anyway. He felt bad really, for keeping his friends up and he knew even now, years after what happened, he still has nightmares and he still screams at night.

Wash tries his best to think positive and to not have bad dreams, but that didn't stop him. Usually when he did though, he would unconsciously wake up before he is able to get to the worst part and keep from screaming during the night. Luckily he has not heard any complaints so he assumes that either he has stopped or the others can't hear him.

It was until him and Caboose had gotten together did he believe neither of them had noticed his frequent nightmares. One night, he had just woken up when Caboose walked into his bedroom. Caboose was in his night clothes and holding a stuffed cat in his hands. Wash for one thought that the cat was the cutest thing ever. Of all time. But that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Wash had just assumed Caboose had come into his room because he was scared or had a bad dream himself.

"What's wrong Caboose? Did something happen?" Wash asked as Caboose walked over to his bed. Wash didn't bother standing up knowing it would be easier to comfort Caboose while sitting down. Caboose sat next to him. Wash had expected Caboose to be the one needing comfort but was surprised when Caboose wrapped his arms tightly around Wash.

"Are you okay Wash?" Caboose asked which had really confused Wash. He had thought that Caboose was in need of help, not the other way around. Why wouldn't he be okay? Unless… Well shit. Wash knew what this was about. This was about the nightmares that he was just having. Maybe he had been screaming in his sleep. That was the only way that Caboose could have known about his night terrors. Wash, who was slightly stunned, said nothing in return as Caboose kept a tight hold on him.

"I heard screaming. Are you okay?" Caboose said wrapping his arms even more tightly around Wash. He didn't want to crush the other however so he loosened his grip. Wash relaxed into his arms and hugged him back. He was glad that Caboose was there for him, still, Wash was upset that he had woken the other with his disturbed dreams.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." Wash said into the chest that he was being pressed to. He almost didn't like feeling that small against Caboose. Yes he knew that Caboose was unnaturally tall and strong, and he himself had always been short, but honestly it was ridiculous. Even though he had reassured Caboose he was fine, the other was not buying it. He pushed out of the hug to have Caboose stare down at him in all seriousness.

"I know you're lying. Tell me what's wrong." Caboose commanded and Wash knew he had too. He knew how Caboose was and knew that the other would not give up until he told the other what was actually wrong. Wash sighed.

"I-I just can't take it... Every time I got close to somebody, had great friends, they all got taken away from me... They died in front of me or just... I just don't want to lose you guys too... I don't know what I'd do if I was to lose you..."Wash said sadly. He cast his head down to look at his hands which had made their way into his lap. He had to stop himself from tearing up, so that he wouldn't look even weaker in front of Caboose.

"That would never happen Wash. You know that. I know that. You would never let it happen." Caboose tried to reassure, grapping Wash by the hands and holding them tightly. Wash couldn't help the blush that came on his face. He also couldn't help but notice the cat plushie laying on the bed where Caboose had put it when he walked.

"But Caboose, what if…what if I'm not strong enough? What if something happens that not even I came prevent? I'm weak and wouldn't be able to do anything about. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen."

"Don't say that Wash! You have awesome freelancer powers, you can do anything! I know you can. I mean I've even seen you."

"... If I could do anything, then why couldn't I save them? Why couldn't I save my friends in time? If I could do anything, then why did I let Epsilon control me? Why did I go crazy? Why did I let the Director do all of that stuff?! I knew what he was doing, yet I never got the guts to stand up to him! I'm weak, useless... E-even if I tired, I don't think I'd be able to protect you... No matter how hard I'll try, I'm weak..." Wash voice had finally cracked. He never knew he had these doubts, these fears and disbeliefs. It was horrible to even think about how weak he had really become.

"Wash, you're one of the strongest people I know! Well, aside from the fact that I can carry a ton of heavy stuff super easy an- That's not the point, the point is... You're strong, and there will never be a time where you'll be alone... You can protect me, and I could protect you! You're not weak! You're a Freelancer!" Caboose said smiling and bringing Wash's hands to his face to place a kiss on each hand. Wash blushed darker and refused to look up at Caboose even though the other was trying to make him feel better.

"Caboose… I'm not as strong as you think…" Wash had tried but was interrupted.

"Stop! I don't want hear anymore. All you do is put yourself down. You are so strong and so smart and even beautiful. I hate when you do this to yourself. You are so much better than you think and I just want you to see that. Please just stop." Caboose asked of him. Truthfully he felt a little angsty just talking about how pathetic he was. So for Caboose, he would stop.

"Caboose…I'm not beautiful." Wash groaned and pulled his hands away from Caboose's grasp. He smiled at Caboose's attempts to make him feel better. It was reassuring to have someone like Caboose around.

"Whatever you say Wash. Hey! I brought you something to help keep the nightmares away." Caboose smiled and grabbed the stuffed cat from the bed. The cat was slightly worn from the years that it had on it. The cat was brown and very fluffy. Wash still thought it was just the cutest thing ever. He took it in his hands and cuddled it to his chest.

"Thank you Caboose." Wash said with a peaceful smile on his face. Caboose smiled and began to climb under the covers with Wash. The other soldier blushed darkly.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked with a surprised tone. Caboose chuckled.

"I'm sleeping in here to protect you from bad dreams. This way you have me and Sir Pounce-A-Lot to keep the bad dreams away."

"Sir Pounce-A-Lot?" Wash questioned.

"That's the name of the cat. You can change it if you want too."

"Nah I like it."

That night Wash had slept peacefully. He had Sir Pounce-A-Lot in his arms with Caboose's arms wrapped tightly around him. It was a nice quite night from there with promises from Caboose of peaceful sleep. It wasn't uncommon for Caboose to slip into his room and cuddle up with him almost every night. Not that Wash was complaining really.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Kind of OOC but not too bad I suppose. Thank you a billion to Z for the help! I LOVE YOU AND THE THINGS YOU CONTRIBUTE TO THIS STORY~ Anyway! I hope you liked it.**

**I am so sorry for the LATE update. I was home all week and weekend and should have been typing but I was playing Fire Emblem. When I play Fire Emblem I play it HARD! I played for 10 Hours STRAIGHT! I beat the game and am close to beating it once again. I just love Fire Emblem I am so crazy. But I mean come on…**

**10 HOURS OF NOTHING BUT FIRE EMBLEM! IT WAS INCREDIBLE!**

**Sorry yet again and I will try harder to type and post. Review if you liked it.**

**Next Prompt: Injured**

**Next Pairing: Caboose/Wash**


End file.
